Plate mounts are often used to secure various types of equipment to a flat plate in a manner that isolates the plate from equipment vibrations and vice versa. For example, such a mount may be used to fasten a computer printer or typewriter on top of a horizontal surface. In a typical installation, a horizontal plate is provided with a hole, and the plate mount is connected to the plate adjacent the hole. The conventional plate mount includes an outer element which is attached stationary to the plate, an inner movable element concentric with the outer element, and a flexible elastomeric web movably connecting the inner element to the other element. The inner element is fastened to the equipment in a manner permitting it to vibrate normal to the plane of the underlying plate.
Known plate mounts of the aforedescribed type usually have flanges fastened to the plate by bolts or like fasteners. While such plate mounts may function satisfactorily in certain applications, they have limitations. For instance, installation is more expensive because of the labor required to secure the mounts in place. Moreover, unless installed properly, the fasteners can loosen under certain operating conditions. Such mounts are also not as inexpensive to manufacture as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,025 discloses a plate mount of the aforedescribed type wherein the elements are formed by a coinjection molding process. U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,999 discloses a plate mount for a typewriter application. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,767 discloses a plate mount laterally engageable in a notch in a plate and not requiring separate fasteners.